


Don't Forget to Forget About Me

by PortalDame



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, Implied Character Death, SO, there's that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 00:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16587206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PortalDame/pseuds/PortalDame
Summary: In your boring routine life, you could only rely on your recently developing dreams to spark up interest.The man of your dreams was absolutely perfect in every way, from his good looks to his charming personality, and yet, no matter what had happened in a night, he'd always gently take your hands in his, look in your eyes and softly say to you;"Don't forget to forget about me."





	Don't Forget to Forget About Me

**Author's Note:**

> I feel it's very important for me to say, this was written in one sitting while I was tired and had 0 editing from anyone, so if it doesn't seem very cohesive, that's probably why

You couldn’t quite put your finger on why, but nowadays your life seemed like something was…

Missing.

You tried thinking about it for a long time, but your schedule was always the same. Wake up, make some pancakes for yourself and go to work. Once you were done at work, you’d go for your evening walk, stop by the police station for a moment, and then maybe continue your walk or grab some dinner and return home.

Of course, recently December had hit, maybe it was just the seasonal depression getting to you? Regardless, the world became much more interesting in your dreams.

The man of your dreams was anything you’d want in a partner. He was charming, intelligent and nothing but sweet to you. Everytime in your dreams he’d happily take you on any date you wanted, and without fail, he’d treat you as if he were your loyal Prince Charming.

But every night, you had to wake up at some point, and he seemed more than aware of this. Every night he’d gently take your hands in his and stare lovingly into your eyes, but he’d always have a downtrodden tone in his voice.

“I hoped you enjoyed yourself, my Princess, but I fear our time for tonight has ended.” His grip on your hands tightens. “Even if you had enjoyed our time together, please don’t forget to forget about me.”

And you’d wake up, feeling almost disappointed morning had come. Though, even though everyday life had left you feeling rather… hollow, it felt like, breakfast had made you feel warm and fuzzy inside. 

Though everything you thought you knew was called into question when you found a small stack of photos in the very back of one of the drawers of your bedside table. In each and every single one of them, the man of your dreams was present and accounted for.

They weren’t all exclusively of him, though. You were in a good deal of them, too. With him. Together. It didn’t add up to you. I mean, this was photo evidence he was real, right? There was something you were missing- Something you had to be missing. It.. It just didn’t make sense. You needed to ask him.

He’d smile brightly like he always did when you fell asleep. It was like he was on his own, just waiting for the moment you drifted off to sleep. 

“Hello again, my dear Princess! What is it you would like to do tonight? Anything would be lovely, as long as I get to spend it with you.” You paused, deciding to bring up the pictures. “Why, Princess, that would be absolutely absurd!” He stopped for a moment, a look of uncharacteristic nervousness spread across his face. “I’m… Merely a product of your imagination, nothing more and nothing less.”

Though, still, you pressed the line of questioning.

“My Lady, I do ask that you stop this line of questions, it’s rather silly for you to stick to such an outrageous story.” His smile seemed more forced than usual.

He was right, it was silly. You put off the question for the evening, enjoying your time with him. Though by the time you had to depart to the waking world, his grip on your hands was less gentle, and his usually charming smile was replaced by a rather distant forlorn look.

“My dearest Princess, please, please keep your promise to forget about me,” His grip tightened, to the point where it hurt a little bit. “I don’t want you to remember what I was. I can’t let you hurt like I am. Please just-” He clenched his teeth, looking like he was about to cry. “Just wake up and face tomorrow with no memory who I was.”

Akechi wandered around the loose ends of the cognitive world he could after you’d vanished to continue on with your life. It was clear to him you remembered nothing of him, but in a way, he thought it was best this way. You still thought of him as your Prince Charming, and you didn’t seem dragged down by the fact that he may as well not have existed in the real waking world at all.

He’d brush it off for as long as he could, just doing whatever it would take to keep you as loved and happy as you deserve. At this point it was all he had left to do. Even if time was distorted in the Metaverse, every minute felt like an eternity when you weren’t by his side.

He wanted to be greedy. Oh how he wanted to be oh so greedy, to tell you of your relationship you had before, to touch and kiss you wherever he wanted. He wanted to be with his last human connection all the time, but he couldn’t. He let out a soft sigh. The more things change the more they stay the same, after all.

So, Goro simply waited at your meeting place, doing nothing but sitting there, anticipating the return of his dear, sweet Princess.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like, of all things, the thought of being relegated to endlessly wandering the Metaverse and everyone you knew completely forgetting you existed at all is one of Goro's more... depressing fates.
> 
> So, I figured, "Let's explore this" 
> 
> And this probably won't be the last time I bring it up.


End file.
